


Q Vadis

by Synapsida



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rarepair, Xenophilia, dubcon, guilty as charged, just to write some sexy scenes, like ... you don't get more age difference srsly, like a little plot maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synapsida/pseuds/Synapsida
Summary: I am still writing reader inserts at the moment and have been watching way too much TNG in too short of a time. That's how this fic started.After my running projects (Good Girl, One Jump and Q Vadis) I'll go for an OC fic though...Anyway: Reader is assigned to the Enterprise, likes to daydreams and happens to admire a captain that happens to visit the Enterprise.Only that he's no captain, Picard is not his friend and he knows very much how much you find him interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

You weren’t thinking of anything special that day as you headed over to the bridge - the past few weeks on the Enterprise had been calm and without much action. The crew had visited a planet, collected samples of early plant life, some amazing fungi. No sapient life though, but topped off with long evenings at ten forward. It was nice, a bit boring and absolutely uneventful, which in sum made up for a very happy Captain Picard and therefor a happy crew. You’d take over astronavigation for the next few days, with Ensign Wes being ill and confined to his bed until further notice. Not that there was much to do right now. It was simply duty. Thus was your mind pre-occupied with idle thoughts of nothing in particular, when the turbo lift stopped and opened it’s doors to the bridge for you.  
“Lieutenant…”, you began to signal your appearance on the bridge but stopped as soon as you took in the scene unfolding before you.

For a moment your thoughts unfolded in an unorderly manner while you tried to assess everything at once:

At first you noticed Captain Picards strained voice. The kind of strain that made people happy to stay far away from his ready room, or the bridge. And usually for good measure - he was the kind of stern, friendly father you never wanted to see really upset.  
Next you noticed a certain angry excitement that had everyone up on their feet, shuffling around, their faces - as far as you could see them - expressing varying degrees of irritation.  
And then you noticed, at the center of all that attention, a tall man - at least two heads taller then most of the crew, his hair in short black curls. He wore a captains uniform - all black and red and very very suiting. You felt a smile creep on your face. Cocking your head lightly, it took you a moment to rip yourself from your temporary admiration of the figure before you   
Maybe I can get a transfer to THAT ship.  
Snapping back to attention had you noticed a couple of things that had escaped you until now:  
For one, your captain had stopped talking angrily and had turned around to you. You saluted quickly and wiped that stupid grin from your face pressing your lips into a firm line.   
Well, so much for being subtle. Huh.  
“Lieutenant Y/N, reporting back to the bridge, Sir. I didn’t know we had a guest on board. There was no information about another ship.” - “Thats because there is no other ship”, Picard stated matter of factly, “And he is no captain.”

“Oh, mon capitaine”, the tall figure pouted and put his hand in a motion of false hurt on his chest with more unnecessary bravado then you had ever seen. His voice though…  
His eyes turned from picard to you, a curious glint in his eyes. With a snap of his fingers he vanished and reappeared just centimeters from you - leaning with one arm against the turbo lift door and looming over you, wiggling his eyebrows. “I’m afraid dear Jean-Luc”, there was an exquisite sarcasm as he spoke your captains first name - it was outrageous, really, “is not very fond of me.”.  
“Leave her alone, Q. She has nothing to do with this.”  
The person called Q turned half around, without letting go of the door, to face Picard. “See, I’m JUST trying to have a civil conversation. Didn’t you just say I know nothing of your species?” He clicked with his tongue at that and shook his head, a perfect display of disappointment.  
“Now, my love.”, he continued, turning back to you and producing an excited smile. “Since your dear captain does not wish to see poor moi anymore today, we will discuss…” he paused for a split second, searching your face curiously, “… We will discuss your wonderful entrance later.” and with another snap of his fingers he vanished and where he had been, only the rest of the bridge crew was left.  
“Lieutenant“, that was your Captains voice and he sounded more stern then usual. „To my ready room, please. Counselor Troi, Commander Riker, please follow me as well. Commander Data, you are in command.“  
Oh shit.  
„Aye, Sir.“

Deannas reassuring smile was what kept you from freaking out. You had nothing done wrong, had you?  
„Sit down“, Picard said and sat down first, everyone followed him doing so after that. Riker was smirking, but he did that a lot, so nothing to worry about. Yet.  
„Sir,“ you began, figuring that perhaps a forward attack was your best chance. „Have I.. done something wrong? I didn’t want to interfere, just attend to my du-„ Your captain waved his hand, cutting you short.  
„You did nothing wrong, Lieutenant. But I felt it was necessary to explain to you the situation at hand.“  
Riker and Troi exchanged a look.  
„Sir?“ you asked looking nonpluzzed.  
„He calls himself Q.“ Picard began, leaning back. The memory alone stiffened his expression and he folded his hands in front of him. „As far as we know he is an entity that regards itself omnipotent.“  
Troi eyed you curiously and then continued in place of the captain: „Our experience with him so far confirms his statement. He seems not … malevolent.“, which garnered her a pointed look from the Captain, „but … chaotic. He seems fond of games and only concerned with his own interests.“  
„It is best we have him interfere with us as less as possible.“ finished the Captain, folding his hands front of him. You nodded, still confused as to how that pertained to you.  
„Sir, I have one question though…“ you began carefully. „How does this relate to .. me?“  
Riker chuckled.  
„He seemed interested in your appearance on the bridge.“  
Heat spread over your cheeks and Troi was now grinning alongside Riker. Even Picard had to withhold a smile that tucked visibly at the corner of his mouth - though the expression vanished as fast as it’s shadow had crossed the captains face.  
„Last time he was particularly interested in Commander Riker. You weren’t on board back then.“  
„Ugly business, Lieutenant Y/N“  
„Yes“, Picard stretched the word and his eyes looked at you with equal parts stern captain and worried father. „I want to remind you that if he seeks you out, you must remember that he is immensely powerful, chaotic. The purpose of his actions eludes us.“  
You nodded, a dim feeling spreading through your chest.  
„Understood, Captain.“  
„If he engages you, you are to tell me immediately. Understood?“  
„Aye, Sir. Understood.“

Afterwards you were released from the Captains ready room - accompanied by Trois sympathetic smile, as she probably felt exactly how confused you were about what had happened. But there was no more mention of this early Alphas events and you were happy to occupy yourself with the Enterprises telemetric systems. Since Alpha was not your usual shift, end of shift kinda caught you by surprise - though not an unpleasant one - and you went on to have dinner, work out, get an alcohol-free drink at ten forward as well as dessert to your dinner and then head over to your quarters to spent some time alone. Guinan offered some very good drinks, but you felt that you wanted a clear head tonight. Besides, the last few weeks were filled with one party too many. Pulaski had some serious lectures about extended drinking (and drinking games in particular) and Captain Picard would never tolerate the discipline of his crew deteriorating.  
Sighing and rubbing the bridge of your nose you entered your quarters, door sliding shut behind you. You threw your uniform jacket on the bed and stretched slowly, hands over your head, your joints snapping.  
„Ew, that’s awful.“  
„WHAT THE -„ you yelled and jumped upwards, like a frightened cat, just not as graceful, then hastily turning around to see the foreign captain leaning on the wall next to your door. He pulled a disgusted face.  
„Really, was that necessary? You should let someone have a look at those joints, in fact …“ he lifted his right hand, pressing the tip of his thumb and his middle finger at each other. „I could do that for you. As a gift. It’s no problem for me, fixing your archaic biology.“  
You stood there - your mouth open and your brain hastily correcting your first thoughts: No, not a captain. Omnipotent. Dangerous. Some sort of god-entity.  
„No.“ your voice was pressed.  
„No? I’m starting to feel that my generosity is wasted on your species.“  
„I’m sorry“, you answered, your retort more of a puzzled reflex then a heartfelt apology. You managed to collect yourself to answer: „These are my quarters.“  
„Well,“ he quipped his eyebrows,“I do hope so. Otherwise we’d be trespassing!“  
„Yes. I mean. No. I mean.“ you took a deep breath before you continued. „You’re in my quarters. Why.“  
„Ohhhhh“, he stretched the word and pushed himself off of the wall, strolling lazily into your direction. „Yes, that’s right of course, ma chère. Good old Jean-Luc always gets so irritated with my presence.“ he scoffed, rolling his eyes „Seized my ship, psh.“, he mumbled to know one in particular, then returning his beaming smile back to you.  
„I thought I’d pay you a personal visit. This ship really is home to some fascinating primates“, continued the being and his tall figure stopped right in front of you, locking eyes with you. „Especially with that really interesting entrance back then.“  
It was hard not feeling intimidated. You noticed that his eyes were dark with what looked like a hint of gold. Maybe it was the light in your room, maybe it was just a trick of your mind, maybe just your nerves. Your breath caught for a second. He was perhaps an obnoxious omnipotent - dangerous and sly, untrustworthy - but dear god it took all your composure to keep your knees from shaking and your breath steady.  
„Isn’t there a more interesting species for you to pest.. Q?“  
He huffed and lifted a hand.  
„None that’s as interested in me as you are, archaic little thing.“, he answered and grinned at that. Lifting his hand further he gently touched the bare skin at your shoulder, just an inch over where your uniform ended. At first there was just the touch itself - a soft fingertip on soft skin. Then there was an electric quality to it. Like the soft buzz you felt in the air just before a thunder storm hit. You felt it in the muscle beneath your skin and deeper than that, a tingle that rose goose bumps on your skin and made you shudder involuntarily.  
„What are you doing?“ you asked, but the question sounded neither as self assured, nor as demanding as you had intended. It was a mere whisper. He leaned even closer before answering:„Spoiled you for a mortals touch.“

His suddenly sultry voice was a soft purr - gentle and affectionate. But his eyes - his eyes were those of a predator prowling wounded prey, lazily taking one step after another, assured of a prize that offered itself up to him, perhaps without knowing so. His face was so close to your neck and ear now that you could feel heat emanating from his skin, and that heat colored your own cheeks crimson red before you even knew what had happened. There was a burning, tingling sensation where he had touched you just seconds before - stray electrons twitching gently over that small part of bare skin, muscles spasm with anticipation and memory. “Imagine”, he whispered. And then he stepped to the side, to watch you like a piece of art he had just finished and a wolvish, smug grin spread over his face. “Enchaté”, he murmured and with a snap of his fingers, a white flash, he was gone and you were again alone in your room, the silence of the walls pressing down on you. Only then did you remember to breath again and exhaled slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest: Q finds something amusing, he just won't let it go. Would he?

Needless to say - you did neither sleep much, not very well that night, a thousand thoughts running it’s course through your head. When your alarm finally beeped and ripped you from a shallow sleep, you considered to call in sick for a minute. But lying around restless for another couple of hours was no option and staying in your room after yesterday would surely raise suspicion on the bridge. So you got up, showered and dressed in your uniform to start a brand new day.

„Is something wrong?“ you looked up from your desk and the calculation you were working on and shook your head. „No.. I…“ you began, then noticed your fingers trying to pluck the rim of your uniform to cover that one part of your neck. Turning red almost immediately - and prompting Troi to look over to you - you folded your hands on your desk and cleared your throat. Awkward. By now Riker was watching you with an expression almost as tense as Deannas. She had told him what she - you - felt, hadn’t she? Suppressing a groan you forced a smile on your lips: „I’m fine, thanks. Didn’t sleep well last night. Just a bit tired.“ your smile turned into a stupid grin. God, could you be even more awkward? You felt as if the Omnipotent had left a mark on your skin, a glowing sign telling the world what had happened last night, what had not happened - and more importantly - what you had fantasized about could have happened.

Your crew mate turned around and back to work, leaving you to sigh inaudibly, throw a small ‚i don’t know what they were talking about‘ type of look over your shoulder at Counselor Troi.

You passed the rest of your shift faking work and looking as busy as possible, all while feeling Deannas curious look on your back and whispered exchanges between her and Riker. You could basically feel him being concerned, as if you were at least half-Betazoid. After what felt to you like an eternity change of shift finally arrived and you got up quickly, turned over controls to Ensign Marriton and tried your best to vanish as quick and stealthily as possible.

Gym prove even worse then the bridge - your short sport clothings felt as if your skin was ablaze where he had touched you and so, after a short run on the mill, you skipped the rest of your session, mumbling something about not feeling well and decided to try and grab a meal before hiding in your quarters.

You were in mess for less then 5 minutes when Deanna and Riker spotted you in the crowd. At this point - Beta had nearly finished - you were not only sleep deprived to a point where you started to feel cranky, but having had no breakfast you were hungry enough that murder was starting to become an eventuality. Of course they came straight for you. Eyeing your steak one last time, longingly, hungrily, you felt your appetite rapidly lessen to the point where replicated steak was just … not as attractive any more as it had been a second ago. You groaned a bit and a few heads turned around to watch you sit there and see the second in command approach. Heads turned away again, but yes did not. Sneaky bastards.

„Lieutenant Y/L/N“, Rikers voice was warm and friendly, with a hint of a matter-of-fact approach you admired at times. Your hot head would always get in the way of yourself and you had a long time to go before you were ever rewarded with the rank of first officer.

„Commander Riker, Sir.“ you nodded and forced half a grin on your face.

The commander sat down and Deanna followed him. While Deanna sat down like a normal human being, Riker being as creative as he had always been when it came to chairs, looked like he climbed upon the thing. Maybe he had grown up in a cave, with nothing but cushions. You and Ensign Marriton had speculated about that for a whole evening at ten forward, your ideas getting more ridiculous by the minute, fueled by a couple of very good drinks.

„So, Lieutenant.“, he began and you sighed, pushing your plate away from you. „Counselor Troi and I, we were talking about you and wondering.“

„Sir“, you asked and raised an eyebrow. It was difficult to keep your face from expressing an honest ‚for fucks sake leave me alone‘.

„Is everything alright? Has…“ he hesitated, exchanging a glance with Deanna before he continued talking: „Has Q visited you again?“

It was not necessary for you to answer - your cheeks flushed pink and you touched your neck again. Neither of them demanded an answer at that point and Riker continued talking.

„Captain Picard told you to tell him whenever Q appears or decides to visit.“ the tone of his voice was only slightly reprimanding.

„I know“, you muttered, clenching your teeth.

„Then why didn’t you tell him? Or us? Or Deanna?“

You sighed again and grabbed the fork from your table, just so that your fingers had something to play with. What could you possibly tell him? Hi, Riker, you know, he’s kinda hot and being some omnipotent thing I can’t really keep him from visiting me anyway?

„Commander Riker..“ you began, cautiously testing the waters before you. „I… will tell the Captain… I just…“

„It was an order, Lieutenant“, he interrupted you sternly, but Deanna put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head gently.

„Y/N,“ she began, removing her hand from Rikers shoulder and leaning over to you. „Will you promise me to give a full report come tomorrow morning?“

Your jaw tensed even more then before. „Yes. Well.“

You took a deep breath and stared down at the fork in your hands.

„There is not much to tell anyway, Counselor.“ you continued, sighing in defeat. „He appeared, he was nosy, he went away and I’m sure he stays that way.“, you explained and you could see your poor lie mirroring in Deannas eyes.

„Report it to the Captain, tomorrow morning.“ she said after a moment of consideration. „After you got a few hours of sleep.“ she added then and smiled. Riker eyed you cautiously.

Only after promising a second and a third time to Riker that yes, you would inform the Captain come tomorrow morning, you fled to your quarters as fast as possible. You felt as if the whole world had been out to get you today. Staring at you, hunting you down or information. You knew that most of that had only happened in your mind and was a product of your imagination running wild.

As the door slid close past you, you welcomed it with a sigh, pulling the jacket of your uniform over your head. You threw it onto the next chair. Your eyes fell on the table next to it, where a tumblr full of amber liquid stood.

Blinking, you looked around the room. Under any other circumstances you’d have assumed that the lack of sleep was getting to you, but now? Of all times?  
„Q?“ you asked timidly, rubbing your temples.

No one answered. Which could mean all or nothing, if you were being honest with yourself.

„Well… it’s a nice gesture, I guess.“ you added, removing all undertones from your voice carefully. You picked the glass up - it was ice cold - and took a sip - not only ice cold, but good too. You took a heartfelt swig directly after the first sip and almost immediately felt the alcohol course through your veins, a warm fuzzy feeling that started out in your belly and slowly crept up to your head. Maybe eating nothing all day had its benefits after all - you’d be very drunk very fast. This could only improve your day.

Taking the glass with you, you sat down on your bed and kicked the boots of your feet, then let your socks follow fast.

„Freedom“, you mumbled as you wriggled out of your bra, chuckled to yourself and took another swig of whatever that was. Scotch? Whiskey? Whisky? You had never bothered to learn the difference. Experts and connoisseurs got heart attacks when they listened to you talking about .. Scotch. Whiskey. Whisky. Liquid amber replicated stuff.

„You are a pretty lying ape, do you know that?“ that was his voice, in your room. You winced only a little this time, then took another swig fast, nearly emptying the glass. You started to feel cocky after that first glass, just the right thing to deal with an omnipotent being able to kill you with as much as a thought.

„What should I tell the Captain then,“ you said and emptied the glass. „That a god of mischief wants to get in my pants?“

„Me!“ he exclaimed, aghast and appeared on a sofa in your room, stretching in his captains uniform like a cat, his head resting on one of his hands. „If anything, it is your species that’s getting into every other species pants.“ He was facing you, those dark eyes carefully tracing you.

„I -„ you began, but as soon as you rose your voice he lifted his finger „Nah, Nah.“. He lifted his eyebrows and grinned at you. You could feel your heart beat faster under his gaze and a look at him told you, no, let you know that he knew as well.

„It is true, you know it. Your dear Counselor?“ he wriggled his eyebrows knowingly.

„And…“ he continued and his expression fell back into this hint of a smile with bared teeth behind it. The implied prowl that told your lizard brain to run run run. „It’s you who started this. I merely followed the order of your dear capitane.“

You opted for a low voiced „harumpf“ and emptied the rest of your glass in one swig.

„Don’t give me that look, dear Y/N“ blood shot up to your cheeks at the promise he was barely hiding but you decided to brave his stare and answer it with the intense heat of glowing ember. „Imagine the things you could learn,“ with a wave of his hand your glass refilled. „I am omniscient after all.“

You mumbled something inaudible and non-sensical, going for another sip of that drink. This stuff was not replicated. It was the real thing. And it filled your belly with a warmth that spread through your body, filling you with the content of a hot bath after a long day of dirty work. You were enjoying this - the drink, the talk - and allowed yourself to trace his figure for a moment.

„Thanks .. for the drink“, you offered when your gaze met his curious eyes. He was silent for a moment - probably a point in history that was marked down in the calendar as a day of festivities by a lot of species - and you felt yourself relax and take another sip.

„Your species is capable of learning after all“, he replied after a second and you decided to ignore the condescending undertone, instead quipping: „A simple ‚You’re welcome‘ usually does the trick.“

He laughed and you took a sip and then he straightened up in one smooth motion and stood before you with two long strides that were completely unnecessary and pure bravado on his part. The omnipotent was so close now that you got up, uncomfortable with sitting on your bed, and shifting to the left - a bit away from the bed and any compromising situation you didn’t want to be found in. „Q. I. This. Personal space.“ you breathed, your hands clamped around the glass. And he grinned and bowed closer, the fabric of his captains uniform brushing lightly over your chest as he closed what little distance had been left between the two of you. Heat crawled over your skin like a living entity, stretching from where his breast touched yours ever so lightly. His face was close now and you watched his dark eyes intently, much like a rabbit before a snake. Impossibly dark and different and while everything else was, they were not able to hide the other he was, the alien within. You felt how you lost your grip on the glass you were holding - involuntarily, the glass slipping away as fast as your self-restraint.

Before you could spill an ounce of your drink, his hand grabbed the glass and your fingers, pushing them back together around the drink.

„I…“ you began and some distant part of your brain tried to yell a variety of warnings and reasons why this was a bad idea. You stretched on the tip of your toes and leaned forward. Maybe, you thought, this was worth it after all?

And then he grinned and put his index finger on your lips. A gentle ripple of energy trickled over you lips, down your chin and neck like water. You gasped and his grin only widened. „You’re welcome“, he whispered, releasing your hand and then taking a step back, ripping the heat and the warmth and the enticing energy away from you.

„Why…“, your eyes searched for his, but he was already back on the couching, stretching into a comfortable position.

„Because you’ve had one drink to many“, he clicked with his fingers and the glass vanished. „.. and it’s no fun if you go to Picard tomorrow and tell him ‚oh, but I was drunk! I had nothing to do with it!‘“ he rolled his eyes.

„You don’t know how to seduce a human woman anyway“, you growled in response and against better judgement.

The grin vanished from his face, leaving him looking stern and distant for a second.

„Oh, is that so, little human.“

He clicked his fingers, again, but nothing happened.

You squinted, then laughed: „Not performing under pressure? Don’t worry, I’ve seen that before.“

Q lowered his hand now, a grin slowly creeping back on his face. „Of course. We’ll see each other after you’ve slept.“ With that he was gone without another word and you were left alone with an uneasy feeling in your gut.


	3. Chapter 3

The alcohol coursed through your stomach, making you thoroughly regret your decision to give into drinking without having any proper meal that day. Carefully turning from one side to the other without finding much sleep at first, it took you minute after sluggishly passing minute until you went to sleep - a dreamless descent into unconsciousness.

You woke later - lights were still out, so you figured it to be still Gamma shift. Within moments of prying your eye lids open you knew that this was a bad time to be awake - your body was very obviously still metabolizing the drinks from earlier. For a second you considered calling on medbay, but neither your spinning head, nor the eternal mockery of your comrades that would surely follow were really adding any appeal to this idea. You decided to just sit it out. A slight feeling of nausea swelled up and pressed against your jugular notch like a heavy weight. Okay, maybe more than a slight feeling of nausea. You carefully breathed and moved as little as possible. You just had to concentrate. Concentration was the key. You would not embarrass yourself tonight, you’d handle this. Like a champ. A sad, miserable champ, but a champ nonetheless.

Closing your eyes again, you took another deep breath and started counting. That was how you fell to sleep again.

* * *

You woke again, later, only vaguely remembering uneasy dreams. There had been a voice and laughter. Fingers, their touch hot and burning and sparks of power, tracing your neck, your back, touching the soft small of your back with delicate attention.

A slight groan escaped your throat, rough and coarse. Your head was still spinning, but not as bad as before. Pressing your eyelids together and pinching the bridge of your nose you exhaled slowly - once, twice, a third time. Deliberately, counting four seconds in, eight seconds out.

„That’s better“, you mumbled, slowly fighting your way into an upright position.

„I’m never going to do that again.“, you added as a note to yourself and let out a small sigh. You’d have to talk to the Captain today. About the Q and his … attention. Though thoughts were starting to pick up speed, you were none the wiser. He was dangerous and his motives dubious at the best of days. Although he looked human - treacherously human with the tight fitting uniform and his tall figure and broad shoulders - he was not. He was, in fact, so alien that it was hard for you to grasp his actions and the effortless ease with which he made things happen - just because he thought so. At this point you had started to assume that his finger snapping was not more then his usual bravado. And his eyes? Dark and gleaming and old. The functional reptile part of your brain - the one that had kept your ancestors from looking into that cave where the dubious sounds came from - was holding up bright signs and protesting in the back of your mind. He could kill you just because he wanted to. On a whim, your entire existence would be no more.

And yet the part of your brain that made humans become space explorers - the one that daunted the ape to jump to a far away branch for the first time - the one that made man go into the dubious dark cave that was space - that part of your brain was intrigued. It felt challenged, no, worse - i felt dared. And a dare was something that was hard for you to pass up.

Getting nowhere with your thoughts you crawled out of your bed - it was not your most dignified moment in life so far - groaned some more and stumbled under the shower, where you enjoyed the hot trickling of water. This sure would be a long day. Especially after your talk with the captain.  
Had Q visited you again?  
What, not once but twice? And Picard gained knowledge of this when?  
No amount of earl grey, hot, was going to calm his mood after that.

So:  
Shower - Check  
Desire to just vanish off the known universe - at nearly one hundred percent.  
You flattened your uniform with your hands and finally grabbed your PADD to have a look at todays assignment.  
Only -  
The word ‚What‘ crossed your mind, followed closely by a ‚Fuck‘ and then a belated ‚What the‘.  
Gamma Shift, said your PADD.  
Had you overslept? The whole day? Surely Riker or Troi would have come to look after you - especially after the last two days events.  
Gamma Shift. You blinked. And blinked again. Panic started to flood your veins and creep up your spine like icy little spiders.

You waved your door open and stared down the hallway. Empty.

„Hello?“ Nothing but silence.  
Virtually punching at your communicator now, that feeling of icy spikes crawled over your neck and chest, made your breath feel heavy and sluggish. „This is Lieutenant Y/L/N to First Officer Riker. Do you copy?“  
Nothing. You forced a deep breath down into your lungs, turned around and headed back into your room.

* * *

„Q! That’s you. Isn’t it?“ you exclaimed, barely controlling the tremble in your voice.

You would swear for the rest of your life that you hadn’t done as much as blink - but in one second you were standing in your quarters, trying to come up with curse words to summon the omnipotent - and a second later you stood on a beach. Sand unter your boots, a soft breeze carrying the smell of water and salt and the sound of gentle waves brushing against land. You blinked at the sun for a second and laid eyes on the dark haired nuisance that had decided to turn your life upside down. He wore his - a - captain’s uniform and had his hands folded on his back, the smirk on his face smug and self satisfied.

„Ain’t that a beautiful day for a trip to the beach?“ he boasted and approached you with leisurely steps.  
„It’s…“ you snapped, trying to reign in your temper somehow.  
„It’s night! Or day! I don’t know! Where are we, what is up with the crew and -„  
“He waved one of his hands in disapproval and sighed theatrically.  
„Again, you prove that the human race is just ungrateful.“ he stopped in front of you - just an inch shy of your intimate personal space. „I just wanted to share a nice, beautiful day on the beach with you.“  
„What about the Crew, Q? The Enterprise?“  
„Oh, don’t worry.“, he rolled his eyes. „Mon capitaine and the rest of your dreadfully boring crew are occupied with a few minor anomalies on their ship. Nothing too serious.“, he added after catching your gaze.  
„While they are occupied, I thought about living the life of a Bonvivant.“ - after which a drink appeared in his hand - a fancy looking long glass with a blue liquid sipping gently back and forth.  
„Show you the galaxy“, another glass appeared - this time in your hand.  
„Get to know each other, as your dear captain proposed“  
He tapped his glass at yours and then took sip from his own, obviously satisfied with himself.  
„That’s not exactly what Captain Picard proposed, Q…“ you muttered, alternating between staring at his strong features and the drink in your hand.  
„Oh, come on. We’ll have a drink or two, visit some places, have fun!“

He was so eager, luring you in word by word, all smile and overbearing hospitality. It was hard to not just give in. Have a few drinks. Have fun. You remembered his fingers around your hand and the afterglow of his touch on your neck. A shudder forced itself down your spine. Yeah. Fun.  
„Do I have a say in this?“  
„See“, he beamed at you, emptied his glass and gestured for you to follow his example. „You’re already starting to know me. Of course not.“

* * *

You drank up and avoided his dark eyes, watching you with intent.  
„So…“, your glass was full again and because standing around only made you tired and careless, you had started walking down the beach. No matter where you looked, you could spot neither an end, nor a bend or obvious change in the scenery. There were dunes to the right and waves to the left. Nothing else.  
„If you insist on kidnapping me… where are we, to be exact?“ you asked, sipping at your drink.  
„Oh, you know…“ the glass in his hand disappeared as he waved his hand, completely ignoring your reference to kidnapping in the process: „Just the good ol’ continuum.“  
„So much for showing me the galaxy, huh?“ you quipped, a delighted grin tugging at the corner of your lips.  
„Show an ape a place outside of time and space and they mock you for it. What a tragedy.“  
„Is bravado and drama necessary for your claimed omnipotence, or is it just to grate away at other species nerves?“ - being close to him for an extended period of time lessened your inhibition to delight him with your usual sarcasm.  
„Claimed omnipotence?“, he looked at you with widened eyes and open mouth, theatrical hurt tracing his features.

You rolled your eyes at him and managed to empty your glass just in time before his fingers grabbed your upper arm. You could feel the energy radiating from his skin through your clothes - dampened by the fabric but a distracting presence that made you remember the days before and your uneasy dreams at night.  
You turned around to face him. He was close now. Looking down on you, his grip remaining on your arm.  
„I can show you, you know.“ his voice had come down to a low growl and you were surprised by how deep and full it really could be. You felt heat spreading to your cheeks.  
„Everything you want. And…“, his glance was unmistakable now, „I know everything you ever wanted since you entered that bridge, mon amour.“  
The omnipotent had crossed the distance between you two with a casual stride. Again, your chest touched his when you took a breath. You stared up at him and reminded yourself to breath. Slowly, steadily breath under his intense stare.

Whatever small resolve you’d had crumbled away - nothing more then sand on the beach, washed away by a storm at night.  
„You’re …“  
„Amazing? Omnipotent? A literal god?“, he offered, satisfied with what he saw - a display carefully crafted over the last couple of days.  
„You’re impressed with yourself, aren’t you?“ you muttered, still captured by his gaze, but not willing to give up easily.  
„And rightfully so.“, the Q answered and bowed down those last few inches.   
„I’ll show you“, he whispered just before he pressed his lips on yours.

* * *

For the blink of an eye there was everything at once - his lips, soft and firm and warm on yours. That stubtle energy from before now like a wave, a flood coming over you. The electricity of it crawling over the skin on your face, the soft tissue of your lips tingling and longing for more. There was no resolve left, no holding back, no game of make believe that you didn’t want this, wanted him. Instead you gasped as he pulled you closer, pressed you firmly against his body. You wanted that, you knew it now.

Was that your thought - or his?

His free hand gripped your hair and pressed you closer. It was too much - him just being, existing - he was so close now, your open mouth pressed against his, that your very self seemed to unravel at the edges, taking in not only the kiss and the spark and light, but also being taken in by what he was.  
A glimpse of eternity.  
Spoiled for mortal touch.  
Starting to lose yourself in the most literal sense, unsure if you would be able to determine a ‚you‘ and a ‚him‘ for much longer you shuddered under his kiss and felt your knees weaken.

You wanted to claim for yourself that it was your heart that longed for an unity you knew would forever change you - but it was much more than that. It was a primal desire, growing deeper down in your body, ready to give yourself over if he only asked to.

You stared up to him, eyes wide open - unbelieving, losing yourself in a dance led by the force of him simply being and taking you in. And he was watching you - there was a passion in his eyes and an unwavering curiosity, a desire as well that was not easily compared to anything you’d ever seen in a human man.„Q.“ you mumbled against his lips and the fingers that had been gripping your hair let go and traveled down, gently applying pressure to the muscles of your neck.  
„You’re not playing fair.“. You groaned.  
„Oh“, he chuckled, his voice now a low growl. „Where is the fun in fair.“

* * *

You thought of asking him to let go of you, but then you realized that it was his firm grip around your body that kept you in an upright position.  
„I’ve never felt anything like that.“ you murmured close to his ear and carefully placed your lips on his neck. The energy made the muscle in your neck spasm, but he was right there to ease the cramp with gentle fingers.  
„See it as an appetizer.“, the hand on your back roamed further south, feeling along the small curve at the small of your back. His fingers tiptoed even further and cupped your behind. A filthy little sound escaped your mouth as you felt that surge of energy so much closer to your most sensitive parts.  
„Please“, you whispered, your hands now stretching to run your fingers through his dark curls, embracing the feeling he elicited on your skin.  
„Please what?“ his voice rumbled close to your ear. There was no need for you to see his face to imagine the smug look of conceit he wore right now.  
His fingers squeezed again.  
„Please have me.“  
As he answered, his voice was the soft purr again you had heard from him before, now content and filled to the brim with intent.  
„I’ll gladly do so.“

If the kiss before had been a wave crashing on the beach, this one was a storm at night, pulling at your self and sending surges of desire down your body you wouldn’t have been able to resist on your most self-controlled days. Now that you had given yourself over he didn’t hold back anymore. You felt his hands on your back, how he pulled down the zipper of your uniform and slowly peeled it off you. Your bare skin was exposed to his touch and your senses attacked by the sensation of a current rippling through your muscles. You groaned when his teeth scraped over your neck, making you shudder with anticipation. The primordial force that was so well hidden behind his human facade surfaced and crashed down on your senses. It was only when he pushed you back and your back touched the soft cushions of a couch that you realized that you had left the beach. Not that you cared. Not now, with his hands delicately freeing you from whatever you were still wearing. Not with his finger exploring your thighs. Not with how you moaned, no, begged for him to continue when his finger entered you and the energy spread through your lower body and lit your nerves on fire.

You watched him through heavy lids, dressed in the uniform of a captain at one time, naked with a click of his fingers - all without ever turning his attention from you.  
„Please“, you whimpered and he lowered himself onto you generously.  
Your thoughts unraveled when he entered you and you felt his bodys’ weight on yours, moving in a slow rhythm that allowed you to still follow him, still feel through the veil of presence that had your mind engulfed. You were already close - so close.

_Not yet._

He said, or whispered or thought - you couldn’t possible discern what it was.

You both entwined your bodies in the primal act of human union. He moved rougher now, much less precise and calculated. His human body following the same instinct as yours. And as if a restrained had been lifted, the waves of ecstatic energy that had been withheld until now came crushing onto you. You groanes his name achingly as you lost yourself.

* * *

„I sure hope you’re not dead, wouldn’t want to explain that to mon capitaine.“  
You grabbed the nearest pillow and weakly threw it in Qs general direction. He was, of course, not present anymore when your pillow landed. Your body ached and hummed with an echo of what had happened. You collected yourself from the couch and ran your hand through your disheveled hair. He wore his uniform and was now leaning against the post of an enormous bed.  
“You’re an unrivaled romantic.“, you retorted, grabbing a blanket from the side of the couch and pulling it around your shoulders to cover yourself. Coldness crept onto you.  
„Thank you“, he practically beamed.  
It was hard to focus. He was over there and yet you could almost feel his mind probing at your thoughts.  
„I am tired, Q.“ you mumbled, your thoughts feeling sluggish.  
He lifted his hand and clicked with his fingers.

Next thing you knew you were lying in the bed, beneath a blanket and felt your consciousness slip away, while the other consciousness, his, was lurking at the side, devious and curious about his newest acquirement.


End file.
